Fairy Eater
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Natsu Dragneel was desperately wishing to get Lisanna as a partner, instead...he ended up with Lucy Heartfilia. Contains: NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, JerZa, RoWen, and LaLi. Rated T for killing, blood-spilling, Cursing, and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my new story to make up for deleting the other two! I want to thank DeathTheGirl13 for suggesting the name for this story! (sorry...but I decided to steal the name you suggested. Hope that's ok!) ^.^

AND I will still be doing Monster High. That story is my best one so no fucking way am I deleting it. Just sayin.

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body._

Natsu Dragneel has always been the best student in Fairy Tail Weapon Meister Academy, or FTWMA for short. Now he wasn't the best grade-wise; he wasn't even a model student. No, he was known for being the most narcissistic, stuck-up, rich, bad boy. Everyone is below him and he makes sure they know that. However, there are a group of friends that he doesn't degrade when given an opportunity.

Erza and Jellal; Gray and Juvia; Levy and Gajeel; Romeo and Wendy, Natsu's very own little sister; and most importantly, Lisanna. Then there are the people who get on his ever-lasting nerves. Or, should he say, mainly one person in particular.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy has always been the thorn in Natsu's eye. She was dirty, arrogant, and always doing something to piss Natsu off. She even wears the same clothes for days at a time. But all that Natsu knew was that he would never partner up with a weapon like her, not unless he was forced to and even then he would still he would still not care.

But he had to admit, Lucy was a damn good fighter, though he would never tell her or anyone else that. But he was a better fighter. Natsu had to be, he was a meister after all. And he had to fulfill his promise to Lisanna. He would partner up with her and only Lord Death Makarov could prevent that.

"Natsu! It's time for the reaping! Come on!" Lisanna called out to him. He smirked and called back-

"Comin'"

…...

It was time and Lucy Heartfilia was ready. She would get the highest score possible and hopefully prevent herself from getting a partner. Lucy didn't even need one, she was plenty strong without a meister wielding her.

Lucy wasn't arrogant, she was just to proud to admit when something is her fault. Besides, she couldn't afford a partner. Partners are supposed to move in together so they can form a stronger "bond" or something like that. And her meister would have to move in with her because _technically_ the person that has his or her own place has to house the other idiot. And guess what category she falls under?

Besides, Lucy is feeling pretty confident that she wont find a partner today. Because she has been going to FTWMA for the past four years and she has yet found a partner suitable enough. But she has heard of a rumor going around about her most hated rival, Natsu Dragneel. Rumor has that he can wield a five star weapon, and if that's the case, she's screwed.

Lucy was in the reaping room. A reaping is strictly for weapons so they can show off their skills and have a meister assigned to them. The only intimidating part about it is that Lord Death Makarov is personally giving the weapons their score and naming meisters that they could resonate with. Today, Lucy and this bitch named Lisanna are in the reaping. The only bad thing about it is...Lucy's first.

As she go up to the arena, projected Kishin eggs are popping up. Lucy is given five seconds before they attack to get situated. Weapons have to use their own weapon forms to fight; so Lucy, from her elbow down, generated her weapon form. In a matter of seconds, her lower arm was a wide, silver double-edged curved sword with a black dragon design with small golden Celtic runes decorating the dragon down the entire middle of her sword on both sides.

Lucy then sprang into action, her cat-like reflexes dodging the projected attacks. Lucy had to kill the three most powerful kishin eggs known to man. Using her arm, she successfully killed the projected Bloody Mary. And as fast as she made her arm turn into a sword, she made it go away, regenerating it to come out of her left knee as she did a round house kick and stabbed Jack the Ripper in the head in midair. The sword was now gone from her knee and she pulled the full thing out of hew stomach, swinging the sword in her hand and slicing off Vlad the Impalers' head from his shoulders.

Lucy finished her entire performance in eight seconds flat. As she looked out onto the crowd of people watching, she noticed the shocked stares and quiet whispers. Then she looked at his face. And of course Natsu was looking at her as if he was disgusted with the way she performed.

Oh well, that didn't matter anyway. Her goal was to not get a partner, after all. After Lucy got off the stage, Lisanna got on the stage and took her weapon form from her back. It was a pure snowy-white gold katana. When her battle started, Lisanna apparently decided to take her time in defeating the projected eggs. Whereas Lucy was done in eight seconds, Lisanna finished in sixteen seconds.

After Lisanna finished, she got more applause from the audience then Lucy did, but Lucy couldn't give a damn about that. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the results came in. Lucy, as expected, got a solid 10. Lisanna, however, got a score of 9.5. The crowd was uttering shocked words as Lord Death Makarov was deciding what meisters would partner up the easiest with Lucy and Lisanna. Finally, the results came and Lucy was **NOT** happy.

"Lisanna Strauss. Your possible partners are Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel," the headmaster started, "And Lucy Heartfilia. Your possible partner is...Natsu Dragneel." after he said that there was an uproar in the room. Never before have two weapons gotten the same meister on the same reaping day.

The headmaster, Lord Death Makarov, silenced everyone in the room, "Laxus. Natsu. Go down to the arena, I do believe you know where to go."

As the two said boys made their way to the arena, Lucy could feel the glares Lisanna was giving her, and in all honesty, Lucy wished she could give herself these glares but was utterly grateful she had someone else doing it for her.

Laxus made his way over to Lisanna and Natsu to Lucy. The headmaster ordered them to duel, using their "Posible" newly-found weapons.

"Lucy, transform."

"Lisanna, transform."

After Lucy transformed, Natsu was surprised at how light she was for a big sword. To make sure it wasn't beginners luck, he tried swinging Lucy around doing everything that would make a sword like this hard to carry, but she still remained as light as a feather. _Huh...maybe Lucy is my destined weapon. Even Lisanna isn't this light when I hold her,_ Natsu thought.

"Of course she isn't light. Have you seen the fat on her stomach? I'm surprised Laxus is able to swing her fat ass around." he heard Lucy say. He was shocked, did she hear his thoughts?

"I can't hear your thoughts if that's what your wondering. I'm just really good at reading body language and facial expressions." Lucy said. After Natsu processed what she said, he got mad.

"First of all, Lisanna isn't fat" he harshly whispered to Lucy, who just shrugged, knowing Natsu could see her reflection in the sword. Natsu looked at Laxus and the two boys went into a fight stance. Natsu charged first swinging his sword down, which Laxus deflected by using Lisanna. Laxus pushed Natsu back, resulting Natsu to jump time, Laxus came at Natsu as soon as he landed.

"Use me to block it, hurry!" Natsu heard Lucy's echo-y voice tell him. Natsu put Lucy in front of him, blocking just as Lucy told him. Lucy hissed in pain, but she was pretty sure Natsu hadn't noticed. The headmaster, however, had.

"Alright. Thank you boys. Ladies, you can transform back now." Makarov said.

As Lucy changed back to her human form, she quickly looked at her right side. At that moment, Lucy was eternally grateful that she was wearing all black, for she had a deep gash a few inches above her right hip bone and the blood was hard to see. Lucy gently used her fingers and touched the wound, instantly regretting it. She saw Lisanna and Laxus shake hands, signaling that they were now partners.

"Partners?" She looked at Natsu, who had a very annoyed look on his face, as he held out his right hand. Lucy nodded, wiping her right hand on her black sweat pants to get rid of the blood on it. Natsu raised an eyebrow, to which she responded-

"What? My hand's sweaty" and she grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of something." Natsu nodded his head as she left the room. After Lucy left, Natsu turned to Lisanna and Laxus.

"Congrats on becoming partners" Natsu said to the two.

"Likewise. Natsu please don't tell me you didn't notice," Laxus told him.

"Notice what?" Natsu asked, confused.

Laxus heaved an annoyed sigh, "She was bleeding dude. Bad actually."

Natsu's eyes widened as he excused himself from the reaping room, making his way to the nurses office. He was about to knock and ask if anyone was in there, but chose not to. Instead, he slowly opened it and looked inside.

There she was, her black Tank-top pulled up just below her breasts, with the gash visible for the world to see. Natsu was disgusted with himself for listening to someone like Lucy and using her as a shield. At the moment, Lucy had a large bowl filled with water and a wash cloth pressed to her side, soaking up blood and slowing the bleeding. When it got so badly soaked with blood, Lucy put it in the water to get it out and then repeated to process.

Natsu realized how long he was standing there, watching her, and then made himself known. He quietly walked up to to Lucy and grabbed the bloodied cloth and put it in the water.

"Natsu what are you-" Natsu cut her off.

"Shut up. It's my fault your hurt so the least I can do is help out with this." Nastu was wondering why he was being so nice to her. Weren't they rivals? Didn't they hate each other? Natsu wasn't so sure now.

"Thanks. I guess" Lucy said.

…...

Natsu had spent an hour helping Lucy with her wound. First they had to slow the bleeding, then they had to stitch it up- and the slightest bump made it bleed again so they had to start over quite a bit. Now, Natsu was walking Lucy to her apartment, making sure she didn't rip open the stitches that Natsu had so proudly worked on.

"Here we are. I would appreciate it if you kept your snidy comments to yourself" Lucy said. Natsu was about to yell at her, but when she opened the door, he understood why she said that. The whole apartment was vacant, with the exception of a tv in the living room and the appliances that the apartment came with, not to mention the only thing she had in her room was a bed with two clothes baskets. One holding all the clothes she owned- which wasn't a lot, and the other holding books.

"Why is it so empty?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed in annoyance for having to answer.

"I just got bought the place two weeks ago. I saved up my money and actually bought the place, not rented it, and it was expensive. So the only things I could afford were a bed, a tv, a phone, and food. The rest, I'll just have to wait for." Lucy explained.

"Oh. But why did you straight up but it? Wouldn't it be cheaper if you just rented it?"

"No, actually. I asked the landlady and she said it's cheaper if I buy it cause if I do that, I don't have a house bill to pay. I just have to pay for electricity and my phone bill. The water here is free so that helps a lot." she said.

"So do I really have to move in? I would suggest my place but...I was Living with Lisanna so..." Natsu trailed off.

"I got it. We can start moving your things tomorrow I guess. The guest room is pretty large so I wouldn't worry about it not holding all my things if I were you. I'm making french toast, how many ya want?" Lucy asked him. She might as well feed him as payment for him helping her.

"Huh? Oh! um...six" Natsu answered. Lucy nodded her head and went to work. Ten minutes later, Lucy had a tall stack of french toast on one plate and two others for Natsu and Herself. Lucy made the had gesture for "Dig in" and Natsu gladly did so. Since Lucy didn't have a couch or a dining room table, they stood and ate at the bar, but he didn't care. The french toast was so good!

"Thanks for dinner Lucy" Natsu said.

"Welcome. This was my thanks for you helping me today so don't expect a future favor or anything" Lucy said. Natsu breathed a laugh and went back to eating what angels would call "Food sent from Heaven".

"Your a really good cook, ya know that?" Natsu said and saw a faint smile appear on Lucy's face.

"Thanks. My mom taught me how" Lucy said, confused. Why is Natsu being so nice to her? She thought he hated her or something...

"Why are you being so nice?" they both asked at the exact same time. After that they stared at each other and started laughing. It was faint a first, but then the two just fell out laughing. Neither of them even knew _why_ they were laughing.

Lucy got the plates and started putting them in the dishwasher, her eyes still laughing, which Natsu strangely found out that he liked the look in her eyes. The laughing on, of course.

"Well I better head on back home" Natsu said.

"'Kay. I'll see ya tomorrow I guess. Bye, Natsu" Lucy said that last part rather quietly.

"Yea. See you tomorrow and bye" Natsu said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Lucy alone in her apartment. She didn't know why but...she didn't think she would mind sharing an apartment with Natsu. Actually, Lucy is quite looking forward to tomorrow, the day when she helps him move in. looking at the clock on her cell phone, her eyes widened. Natsu was there longer than she thought. They got home at about eight-ish and it was now close to midnight.

Lucy took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into the only pair of pajama bottoms she owned, they were blood red with little bats on them, and a gray sports bra, the one she only uses for sleep.

Lucy was in bed and trying to sleep but found she couldn't. In fact, the only thing she could focus on was how much she was looking forward to school so she could see Natsu again.

**Well here is is! I will be updating Monster High next! I swear to god! I really hope you all like it... and only the ones who do are allowed to review. I jest, of course, but ya know...**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so all of you know, I do not hate Lisanna. The Lucy in my story hates her. I personally like Lisanna. I just had to clear all of that up so none of you NaLi fans hated my guts... also I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! **

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

Lucy was now on her way to FTWMA for a new day, the second day of having Natsu as her partner. As she was walking, she got lost in sudden thought. _I hope Natsu doesn't ask questions about last night...especially since I'm not fully prepared to supply him with any answers._

Now at the school entrance, Lucy looked around hoping not to see her meister. She thought all was well until...

"Hey" she heard Natsu's voice behind her.

"Hey yourself" she replied, knowing that even thought she didn't want to admit it- Natsu was, in fact, _going _to ask her questions. The duo made their way inside the school in complete and utter silence, too silent for Natsu in his opinion.

Natsu stared at the blond before him, debating whether or not to say anything since he could clearly see she didn't want to talk. But, he was never one for concerning himself with other people's fellings.

"So...your 17 right? Why do you live alone and not with a friend or family member or something? Or did you just move out of your parents house?" he had a playful banter going on at the last question. As he looked at Lucy, he could tell she was debating whether to say anything or not, but finally she sighed. Besides, he was going to find out sooner or later, right?

"I live alone because I don't like being around people very much. And no I didn't just move out. I've always lived alone. You see, my parents died when I was seven years old. Since then, I've lived on the streets until two weeks ago." Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy was an orphan? And wait...she was homeless?

Natsu was beginning to feel disgusted with himself for all the years of picking on Lucy. She _had_ to wear the same clothes for multiple days because she couldn't wash them right away. She was always dirty because she didn't have a shower...she probably did those things in a lake or something.

"Lucy... I didn't know. I'm sor-"

"Don't. I don't need or want your pity. Ok?" Natsu could hear the strain in her voice. She probably didn't even want to tell him but she did it anyway.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked into their classroom and was instantly bomb-borded by Lisanna.

"Oh hey Natsu! I am so sorry you had to become partners with someone as _dirty _as Lucy," Lisanna gave Lucy the "evil" eye and continued, "God Lucy why are you following him around? Don't tell me your stalking him now?" Lucy looked at her abuser blankly, then turned away and walked to her seat, not giving Lisanna the light of day.

And Natsu found this unbearably hilarious. But on another level, he felt he had to defend Lucy.

"Shut up Lisanna. Lucy isn't dirty and she wasn't stalking me. In fact, I came up to her and started walking with her. Oh yeah, I'm getting all my things out tonight. I'm moving in with Lucy." Natsu said to a wide-eyed Lisanna and then walked over to where Lucy was, sitting down next to her.

Lucy was shocked. He could ruin their friendship for defending her. So why? Natsu apparently saw her expression and smirked.

"Your my partner now, Luce, so now we have to stick up for each other. Hey, your not as bad as I thought you were. I thought you really stuck-up, but your not." Natsu admitted.

"Really? If we are being truthful, I thought you were a narcissistic bastard. Guess I was kinda wrong" Lucy admitted back and Natsu smirked at her response. Natsu just _knew _he and Lucy were going to get along just fine.

* * *

"Why do you have so much shit!?" Lucy asked Natsu. They were currently at Natsu's old apartment, moving his belongings to a moving truck. So far, all they had put in was his bed, a dresser, a living room set, a coffee table, and his laptop.

"I have so much shit because you have no shit. Make sense? Besides, it's not like I'm taking all of Lisanna's things. I bought everything I'm taking with my own hard earned money. Besides, aren't you glad I have so much shit?" Natsu asked. Lucy had to admit, she was glad. Now she didn't have to buy said things herself.

Lucy nodded her head and Natsu swelled with a sense of victory. Now they had all of Natsu's things in the truck. Lucy looked around his old apartment and noticed how much emptier it looked. Not as empty as her apartment is but still plenty empty.

"Alright, let's go" Lucy said as she took her place in the drivers seat. Natsu hummed an Ok and hopped into the passenger seat. The drive from his old apartment to Lucy's was about a 15 minute one.

Now there, they started unloading. They finished setting up all of Natsu's things at around two in the morning. All Lucy could think was how much she missed the emptiness. But she had to admit, it did feel very...comforting.

"Good thing we have no school tomorrow, huh?" Natsu said.

Lucy breathed a laugh and said, "Yeah. Are you even tired? Cause if not, I can make a light snack to make up for the dinner we skipped." Lucy offered. Natsu's face shinned like a little kids would. Lucy took that as her answer and started making the food.

Natsu looked around his new home. He liked it. Yes, it was still his things, but the only difference was his roommate. He couldn't believe it. Two days ago, Natsu was making fun of Lucy and calling her mean names. And now...he was her partner AND he was living with her. To make it worse, he actually _liked_ her a bit.

"Foods all done" Lucy said as she came to the couch Natsu was now sitting on with a plate of cucumber sandwiches. While they were eating, they were telling each other stupid jokes and stories, making the other laugh. By the time it was four in the morning, Natsu and Lucy finally decided to call it a night.

* * *

Natsu was awoken by a loud banging on the front door of his new home. He looked at the clock and found out it was one in the afternoon. _Shit. Who the fuck is that? _Lucy apparently heard it was well since she, as well, was shouting-

"Who the hell is that!?" Natsu laughed at the way she sounded. It sounded like she had a hangover. Natsu got out of bed and walked out into the hall, meeting Lucy there as well.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Natsu said, trying to hide a small nosebleed. Lucy was in silk crimson pajama pants with bats on them with a gray sports bra on. But he wasn't complaining, seeing as how he only had red sweat pants on. But the thing that pained him was the gash above her right hip and Natsu had to live with the fact that it was his fault for listening to Lucy in the first place.

The two go to the door and Lucy unlocks it and opens it, revealing none other than Natsu's friends.

Not knowing they were Natsu's friends, Lucy rudely asks, "Who the hell are you people?"

Natsu's friend, Erza, raised a red eyebrow in a curious gesture. "Were we interrupting something?" Erza asked.

"Yes. My sleep" Lucy says while Natsu was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"So this is Lucy?" Natsu's friend, Gray, asked.

"Yep" Natsu responded.

"Temperamental little thing isn't she?" Gray said. Natsu shook his head in agreement and allowed Erza and Gray inside, much to Lucy's dismay. Natsu lead his two friends to the living room as Lucy went to the kitchen, getting some cokes.

"Heads up" Lucy said as she tossed Natsu, Gray and Erza their drinks as she was walking in. Lucy plopped down and the black La-Z-Boy and reclined the footrest.

Natsu snickered, "Now aren't you glad you finally have a living room?" he asked. Lucy shook her head yes in response, her eyes closed.

"So Natsu. How you settling in? Fine? Sorry we woke you two up, I didn't know you were still asleep. I just wanted to meet the partner of my friend." Erza said, looking at Lucy who still was attempting to fall back asleep.

Lucy, who sensed that the girl was talking to her, decided to introduce herself, "Name's Lucy Heartfilia. Yours?" she asked Natsu's two friends.

"Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you Lucy."

"Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet ya" after the three of them exchanged their greetings, Natsu turned to Erza.

"Is meeting Lucy the only reason you came here?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Lord Death Makarov has requested you and Lucy, as well as us and our partners, come to the Death Room immediately." Erza said. It was then Natsu noticed the two were still in their Pajamas.

"Fine. Let's go, sleepyhead" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy, who grunted in response, from his chair.

* * *

As Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray entered the school, they noticed other people there too. All of whom were either in their pajamas or casual clothes. Lucy guessed that when the word was "Immediately" it was literal.

"Lucy, these are my friends. Jellal, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy- my little sister, Lisanna- which you already know-, and Laxus." Natsu told her. Lucy nodded her head in a silent "Hello" and left it at that. Natsu was wondering why she was acting like this.

Lucy noticed and said, "I told you, didn't I? I don't like being around people very much." As the group of ten made their way to the Death Room, a blue headed girl made her way to Lucy.

"Lucy, right? I'm Levy! It's nice to meet you Lu-chan! Can I call you that?" Levy asked her. For some reason, Lucy liked this girl.

Lucy smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you to Levy-can!" Levy's face brightened after Lucy said that and then they started talking about random things. Books. Music. You name it.

Finally, the group reached the Death Room, which was a room that was designed to look like a desert with black cross headstones and a fake blue sky and clouds. The only other thing in the room was a large mirror and a large sized coffee table.

Makarov noticed some of their attire and commented, "Oh my. I didn't disturb any of your sleep did I?" to that question, Lucy and Natsu raised their hands.

"So sorry. Anyways, I called you twelve here for a reason- or, more specifically, the meisters. You see, I am assigning each of you to a special mission.

Erza and Jellal. You will go to Egypt and collect the soul of Ramadan Abdel Rehim Mansour. He raped homless children them murdered them and ate their souls.

Gray and Juvia. You will go to London and collect the soul of Beverly Allitt. She killed four babies in her care and ate their souls.

Levy and Gajeel. You will go to Croatia and collect the soul of Vinko Pitaric. He murdered five people including his wife and ate their souls.

Romeo and Wendy. You will go to Hungary and collect the soul of Elizabeth Bathory. She was a countess who killed servant girls and ate their souls.

Laxus and Lisanna. You will go to Australia and collect the soul of Eric Edgar Cooke. He killed eight people and ate their souls.

Natsu and Lucy. You will go to Italy and collect the soul of Leonarda Cianciulli. She murdered 3 people and ate their souls.

Now. Do any of you have any question?" Makarov asked. Everyone shook their heads "no" and makarov dismissed them. _Please, my children, be safe and try not to get hurt._

* * *

**Just so you know, I am not lying in this story. These serial killers are real people and they killed the number of victims that I put down. I was doing reaserch so I could make my story more...is authentic the word? So if none of you believe me, go to google and type in "a list of serial killers" and there should be an option for wikipedia. Click that and there should be a reeealllyy long list of people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm going to skip all the other stuff and go straight to it...after I thank all of those that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater...I'm just writing about them.**

* * *

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**EGYPT**

Egypt was so beautiful! The warm, golden sands and the tall pyramids were all so extravagant, not to mention the Nile river. But at the moment, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez were in the largest Egyptian city, Cairo.

All the people, the buildings, the clothes...the culture itself is amazing to the two teens.

"Wow. Look at this place Erza! It's amazing! Hey, can we get souvenirs?" Jellal asked his meister.

"No," Erza laughed, "We need to focus on our mission." Jellal huffed a faint "fine" and they started making their was to the city's mayor, trying to find information on the kishin egg while on their way. As they looked around, Erza noticed a small girl crying in front of an abandoned building. Deciding to go there, Erza slowly made her way to the girl.

"Excuse me, little girl? Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Erza asked the small child. But the little girl either didn't hear her, or she chose not to answer her. _Something isn't right here..._ Erza thought, and her suspicions were correct.

The little girl looked up at Erza and her face was torn to shreds, the little girl was missing an eyeball and several teeth. Erza then noticed how the little girl's skin looked slightly transparent, then gasped and backed away quickly enough for Jellal to rush to her side and steady her.

Jellal was worried for his meister. Erza has always had a soft spot for little kids and for her to see a small child, dead or not, in this condition...Jellal knew it must be hard on her.

Finally, Jellal decided to ask the little ghost a question- see if she would answer him. "Do you know where the people who did this to you are?"

The little girl looked at Jellal in a way that was like she was deciding on whether or not she could trust him, eventually, she pointed towards an abandoned church and softly cried, "They have my brother."

Erza instantly looked at the little girl and said, "We will help him. And after we do, you two can pass on and go to a better place than this." and then, Erza and Jellal left for the abandoned church. And Erza was going to make Ramadan pay for what he did.

* * *

**LONDON**

"Look, Gray-sama! It's Big Ben!" Juvia happily exclaimed to her beloved meister.

Gray laughed at his partners excitement, "Sorry Juvia. But we have to complete the mission first. Maybe we can look around a little bit after we finish, 'kay?" Gray told her. _Technically_ they were supposed to come straight back to the academy after completing a mission, but Gray always stayed behind a few hours just so he and Juvia could explore a bit.

Juvia nodded her head in excitement and started looking around like mad for clues on where Beverly could be hiding. Their first course of action was to go to the hospital where she worked and find clues there, but...all the nurses, doctors, and even the patients were too afraid to talk about her. Finally, a doctor who called himself Doctor Martin walked up to them and escorted them to a room where they could talk privately.

"This is about Beverly Allitt, right? I have some information about her if your interested." the doctor told them. Juvia nodded her head eagerly and the Doctor continued, " Sightings on Beverly were last seen in the abandoned childcare's wing. Since that is the wing she worked in when she...you know."

Gray nodded and said "Thank you" to the doctor. After he left, Gray turned to Juvia and she nodded as if she had read his mind. The two got up and started walking around the hospital, trying to find the abandoned wing. They had tried asking for directions, but whoever they asked would blow them off and get scared, therefore, they ran away.

"Juvia is getting frustrated, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks that we should stop asking the cry-baby's for help and just try to find the wing on our own." Juvia told Gray. Gray nodded his head in agreement and started doing just that. Eventually, after walking around for an hour, they found it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Beverly" Gray muttered, the soft sound echoing in the abandoned hallway. As Gray and Juvia walked, Gray could hear faint footsteps and laughing.

Worried, Gray said, "Juvia transform!" and then she was a dark blue Street Machine Pistol.

"Is Gray-sama worried?" Juvia's echoed voice asked him. Gray looked at her reflection in the gun and nodded. Something was worrying him, but he didn't know what. As Gray protruded down further into the depths of the blackened hall, the laughter sounded closer than when he last heard it.

Gray decided to look into the windows of doors and see where the noise was coming from. Finally, in room 613, the source was spotted. It was the ghosts of the children Beverly ate...and they all wanted revenge. Gray cursed and got into a fight stance, he was about to have one of the hardest battles he's ever had to fight in.

* * *

**CROATIA**

Levy and her weapon, Gajeel, had finally gotten off the boat from Japan and to Croatia. Levy looked at the crystal blue waters in amazement, it was so spectacular! Gajeel, still getting over his motion-sickness, noticed the look on his meisters face and asked, "After were done killing Vinko and taking his soul, you wanna look around for a bit?"

"Of course I do! Just look at the waters here! Oh! I wonder what kind of library they have!?" Levy said. Gajeel sighed, _Levy and her books..._ but hey, what made her happy, made him happy.

"So where should we look first?" Levy asked, suddenly serious.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and suggested that they ask around. The teens made their way to the end of the docks that their boat stopped at and decided to ask a local sailor.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you something?" Levy asked.

"Sure. Name's Mario. What's your question, lil' lady?" Mario said.

"Do you know about Vinko Pitaric?" Levy asked and Mario's eyes widened slightly. This made Gajeel think that Mario knew something...and he better tell them.

"Vinko? Yea I know 'bout'm. He was crazy. Heard he was put in the mental institution, then when he got released, he freaked and killed five people- including his wife. He was sent back to the mental institution and he was locked up. But he escaped three times and was finally shot by a cop on his fourth attempt." Mario explained to them.

"Where is the mental institution?" Gajeel asked.

"West side'a town" Mario told answered.

"Thank you for your time, Mario. And have a nice day!" Levy said. Mario smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Now, you ready to go to the looney-bin?" Gajeel asked.

Levy, who hated places like that, shivered and faked a confident smile, "Of course! Let's get going Gajeel."

_Liar_ Gajeel thought, but followed quietly. Him and Levy were on their way to the west side of town until an thought popped into Gajeel's head. "Hey, Levy? Do we even know _where_ on the west side of town we are supposed to go?"

Levy froze and sweat-dropped. "Now that you mention it...hehehe" Levy laughed to hide her embarrassment. She then looked around and found a map. She dragged Gajeel aver to it and the two started looking over it. "Aha! Found it!" Levy excitedly shouted out, making Gajeel smirk.

Levy started leading the way and before Gajeel knew it, they were in front of an abandoned Mental institution. Levy could already feel the chills running down her spine, making fun of her, but she had to be brave.

"I could scope the place out first, if you want" Gajeel suggested but Levy politely turned it down.

"No. I want us to be together while in there. Besides, if you get hurt then I wont have a way of helping you, since your my only partner." Levy said and Gajeel knew she had a point.

The two walked inside the building and already Levy could sense and angry soul inside the building. It was times like these when Levy despised her Soul Perception, but had to admit it was easier. It also meant that finding Vinko would be faster also.

* * *

**HUNGARY**

Romeo and Wendy had just gotten to their destination; Sarvar, Hungary. After getting out of the airport, Romeo decided that he and Wendy should take a pit-stop at a nearby restaurant.

"Are you sure, Romeo? Shouldn't we start getting started on the mission?" Wendy sweetly asked her meister.

Romeo nodded, "I'm not blind, Wendy. You look like your about to pass out. Besides, we are just going to get a quick bite and while we are there, we can ask questions. Ok?"

"Ok." and they went to the Mignon Pub. After they got seated and ordered what they wanted, Romeo decided to ask their waitress questions about their target.

"Excuse me, Miss? May I ask you some questions?" Romeo asked.

Their waitress nodded her head and said, "Of course, sir."

"Do you know anything about Elizabeth Bathory? Like where she lived?" to Romeo's question, their waitress looked at the two teens with a scared expression. Then, finally, she said something.

"Who doesn't know about her? I hate her guts! I had an ancestor who worked for her. Unfortunately...she was one of her victims. She lived in Nádasdy Castle." she told them.

"Thank you for telling us" Wendy said and the waitress nodded her head and walked off, collecting their meals.

After eating, Romeo and Wendy walked to their final destination, Nádasdy Castle. It took a while, but they finally got there and entered the front gate, Wendy suddenly got chills. She didn't like this place and she wanted to finish up their assignment quickly and get the hell away.

It was plenty obvious that nobody has live here in centuries, Wendy even bet that not even trouble-makers got too close. Romeo started walking to the front door, then he heard a rustle sound near the left side of the castle.

"Come on, Wendy. I wanna check that out" Romeo told his partner. Wendy hummed an OK and followed her meister. When they got to the left side, there was nothing there. _I could've sworn I heard something_ Romeo thought in annoyance. _It was probably just a wild animal or something._ Romeo started to turn around when he heard a scream.

"Wendy, transform!"

"Right" and Wendy turned into a metal double-edged spear. Romeo started running towards the area where he heard the scream and when he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Romeo? Do you see something?" Wendy's echoing voice asked.

Too at lost for words, Romeo tilted the spear so that she could see. In front of them was a transparent girl hanging, from a thich branch, by the neck; as there was rope tied around it. The ghost continued screaming, her hands trying grab air.

"Do you think all of Elizabeth's victims have been replaying their murders all these years" Wendy asked. It looked like the girl was grabbing air, but Wendy thought that maybe, _maybe_, she was trying to grab Elizabeth as she was slowly being choked to death.

"I don't know, Wendy. But I don't like it. We will find Elizabeth and finally end all of these girl's suffering...I swear it."

* * *

**AUSTRALIA**

Perth, Australia. That was Laxus and Lisanna's destination. After arriving, Lisanna wanted to get straight to work and return home so she could (hopefully) get the chance to pop in on Natsu and his bitch of a partner.

"Geez, Lisanna. Stop taking your time" Laxus sarcastically said. He was glad he got Lisanna as a partner. The only thing about it he hated was the simple fact that she was obsessed with Natsu.

"Oh shut it, Laxus." Lisanna told him. She was looking around the city, hoping to find a reliable-looking source for her questions. Laxus, knowing what she was doing, also looked around and spotted an old man.

"Lisanna." Laxus said as he started walking towards the old man. Lisanna looked at him and started following. When they got to the old man, Laxus asked, "Sir, may I ask you a few questions?"

The old man looked up from what he was doing and replied, "Sure."

"Do you know about Eric Edgar Cooke? If so, can you please tell me about him?" Laxus asked.

"He killed eight people and because of that he was executed. I remember watching him being hanged in Fremantle Prison. It's still being used today, though. So if you were thinking about visiting, you better think of something else." he said.

"Thank you, sir" Laxus said and walked off, Lisanna trailing behind him.

"What are we going to do, Laxus? We can't just go in there and say 'we are looking for Eric Edgar Cooke, you seen him around?'" Lisanna said and Laxus knew she had a point. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"We could disguise ourselves as guards and get in that way." Lisanna looked at his like he was insane...an _insane genius_. Lisanna smirked at her partner and nodded her head.

Laxus and Lisanna were in front of the prison, wearing uniforms that they took off of the guards they knocked out. The two walked in and introduced themselves.

"Hello. My names is Lila Strath" Lisanna said.

"Hello. My name is Raiden Drake" Laxus said. The guard that showed them around said his name was Officer Rodney.

"You know...we have heard some rumours about Eric Edgar Coooke's ghost showing up here. Is that true?" Lisanna skillfully asked.

"Unfortunatly...it is. I have seen him myself." Rodney said.

"Can you show us?" Laxus asked. Rodney looked hesitant at first, but finally lead them to the execution room.

"Can we look around alone? Sorry for being so blunt but you look like your about to faint" Lisanna said.

"Alright and thank you."

Now that Rodney left, Laxus and Lisanna could finally look where they needed to. Laxus looked in a corner in the room and gasped in surprise. There he was, Eric Cooke. Except now he was a kishin egg. As soon as Eric saw them, he lunged forward.

"Lisanna, transform!"

* * *

**ITALY**

"Soooo...where exactly are we supposed to look?" Lucy asked. They had just arrived in Pozzuoli, Italy and they had the faintest idea where to start.

"Um. No idea. Why dont we start with asking people? Look, there is someone over there" Natsu suggested. They walked toward a man that looked about ten years older than the two teens.

The man saw them coming over to him and pulled out a knife, "What are you lookin' at, ya punk? Now the babe ya got...she can look all she wants as long as she returns the favor" the man smirked pervertedly, looking at Lucy with glazed over eyes. _Great. He's drunk,_ Lucy thought as she walked closer to him.

"You dog. I bet you pick up all the girls like that" Lucy was talking seductively. Natsu as staring at her with wide eyes,_ what the fuck!_ He thought. Lucy suddenly responded to his thought.

As she got closer to him, he held out his arm and when she got close enough, she grabbed it and twisted it. Lucy used her leg and knocked the man down to the ground, his arm behind him about to break because of the position it's in.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for that!" the man yelled.

"You can try if you can get up. Now, my friend here is going to ask you some questions, if you don't answer or if I even _think_ your leaving out information, I'll break your mother-fucking arm got it... b_itch?_" Lucy threatened.

Natsu smirked with pride for his partner. "What do you know about Leonarda Cianciulli?"

"My dad knew about her and told me stories about her. She was insane. She killed three women; chopped them up and melted the fat and made soup, coagulated the blood and ground it up and made cake out of it. Sick part was that she gave the things she made to other people, and herself. She was a crazy, cannibalistic, bitch. She got sent to the women's criminal asylum and died there." he was ranting off the pain Lucy was giving him.

Natsu grinned and said, "Thank you. Lucy, you can let him go now."

Lucy complied and let him go, but not without dislocating his shoulder first. "That was for calling me 'bitch'" she said and walked off with Natsu.

"Did you have to dislocate it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I didn't survive as long as I did on the streets by letting people go. I survived by fighting back and giving them warnings. How else will they learn?" Lucy responded. Natsu didn't answer, but Lucy took that as his response.

Natsu led the way to the women's criminal asylum and found it after a thirty minute walk. Natsu thought it looked...haunted. Like, not like ghosts haunt houses but...he couldn't explain it. Well, it was abandoned so that could be _one_ reason.

Lucy tensed beside him.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Aren't we supposed to look for a keshin egg?"

"Yeah"

"Then what's she doing here?" Natsu didn't understand, so he looked in the direction Lucy was pointing at. There was, in fact, a girl about their age standing in the middle of the rotunda of the asylum. She had dark blond hair and blue eyes. (** A/N: She is wearing Imitatia's clothing. Sorry to ruin it but I dont know how to describe the clothing) **

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here. There is something dangerous here" Lucy told the girl as her and Natsu walked inside the asylum. As soon as they got far enough in, the doors closed behind them.

"N-no...stay back...I-I can't deal with this..." the girl said. Natsu was confused and started walking closer to the girl, "No! I can't deal with men...they are so scary..."

_This girl is unstable, _Natsu thought and stopped, walking back to Lucy. Suddenly, a black creature emerged from the girl's back.

"Imitatia! Get your ass into gear, you worthless stump!" the creature started hitting her.

"Ow! Stop Midnight! It hurts!" the girl, Imitatia, started crying. Lucy suddenly felt furious at the creature, Midnight, for hurting the girl. But Lucy didn't know why...it was so confusing.

"Get rid of these bugs, Imitatia. NOW!" Midnight yelled at her and turned into a black and silver double-edged sword with a mouth near the center. Imitatia caught him and painted the sword at Natsu and Lucy, about to say the words that could lead to their downfall...

* * *

**I hope you liked the way I wrote this chapter...you know, the different locations and people and all that cool junk. The next chapter is also going to be like that. Sorry but I'm really lazy and I didn't want to write six different chapters on each one... hope that's alright, but I'm the author so... HAHAHAH I can do whatever I want! please review and if you do I just might update sometime this weekend or next week~~~~~**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shello everybody! today is July 20. It is also the day my BIRTHDAY FALLS ON! yep, that's right... I'm officially 16 years old as of 7:20 a.m. I wanted to post the longest chapter I have ever typed on this special day. So I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**EGYPT**

"Let's go Jellal. Transform!" Erza yelled. Jellal nodded his head and suddenly, he was a pure black double-edged warrior's sword with a thin line of silver outlining the blade and spikes on the butt of the sword.

Erza ran away from the little girl and towards the church. She was determined to avenge the children Ramadan brutally murdered. When she finally came to the front doors of the church, she kicked them open, one of them flying off its hinges.

"Ramadan! Where are you, you bastard? Release the child, NOW!" Erza yelled. She looked around and found no traces of their target or the girls brother, the only think that would even _suggest_ there was something here was the entire room was vacant. No chairs, carpets, books...nothing.

"Where is it, Erza?" Jellal asked.

Erza looked at his reflection and responded, "I have no idea. A back room maybe? Do you think it's even here?"

"From the looks of it, no." Jellel said. Erza started to walk towards the back of the church but when she reached the center of the room, she heard a noise above her.

"The hell?" Erza said as the looked up, only to find a crazed Ramadan. Ramadan jumped down from his hiding spot and Erza just barely dodged.

"Where is the boy, Ramadan?" Erza demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the creature hissed, then made a laugh that sounded sadistic. Erza looked at him with disgust.

"I will make you pay for the raping and murders of all those innocent children!" Erza yelled and charged at him. She jabbed the point side at him and he dodged, as she predicted, and swung the spiked end at his direction, landing a direct hit on him.

"You bitch" he hissed.

"Erza" Jellal warned and Erza side-stepped to the left, dodging another attack that Ramadan tried make. Erza then jumped in the air and landed a good five feet away from him so she could plan a successful attack.

"Jellal. Soul resonance" Erza said.

"Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!" Erza and Jellal shouted at the same time. When their souls were done resonating, Erza made Jellal's blade five feet longer, successfully making a deep gash on its left side.

_He's distracted, _Erza thought as she saw Ramadan looking at his new wound. Erza turned it into her advantage and retracted the size of her swords and charged at him. When she got in front of Ramadan, she pointed the blade towards his chest and extended the blade two feet.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he started evaporating, a soul now in his place. Jellal changed back into his human form and smiled at his meister. He then saw the ghost of the little girl at the doors of the church. Jellal started walking towards her and Erza followed him.

"Your free. Find your brother and go." Jellal said. The little girl smiled a sad but bright smile at them and called out to her brother.

"Joseph! Come out! We're safe now!" she yelled. Finally, Joseph came through the back wall .

"Suzuki!" Joseph exclaimed, tears of happiness flowing out of his eyes. Suzuki ran passed Erza and Jellal to her brother, instantly engulfing him into a hug.

"Thank you" they both said as they started to slowly disappear...

* * *

**LONDON**

Gray was outnumbered the moment he stepped into room 613. He knew that, yet he still went into a defensive stance, thinking he could actually take out these _ghosts_.

"Damn" he muttered. Gray looked around the room, hoping to find Beverly in the room, which he did. She was in a far corner to the right, all the way on the other side of the room.

"Damn iiit" Gray whined, still muttering. So far, he didn't like the odds. But when has he ever let it scare him? Never. There were about nine children blocking the path, but Gray hoped they liked him better than their killer, for he charged right through the crowd.

Thankfully, however, he was right. The children _did_ like him better. They didn't even touch Gray as he flew past them. He pointed Juvia towards the direction of Beverly and shot. Compressed water bullets shot out and were heading in the direction of Beverly.

She dodged just at the right moment and flash-stepped in front of Gray, kicking him and sending him into the wall. He was shocked, the bullets may be made of water, but they go towards the target at 80 miles per hour, no matter the distance. _How could she have dodged that? _Gray thought.

He got up from the floor and shot again, this time shooting multiple times and following Beverly's movements. A pained shout was heard in the room.

"Did we finally hit her, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Instead of answering, Gray just tilted the pistol towards the scene. Beverly finally got hit! Her right shoulder had a hole where the bullet shot in it.

"Let's do it before she pays attention to us again" Gray said.

"Lets go, SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted and Juvia went from a machine pistol, to a mini cannon with an enlarged rifle sight attached to the top.

"We're shooting ice this time, got it?" Gray said.

"Got it" Juvia responded. Juvia's weapon form can fire both water and ice bullets, both at the same speed. Gray aimed in the center of Beverly's stomach and shot several cannon sized ball of ice.

"Ghaaaaa!" Beverly shouted in pain before disintegrating and leaving a soul in her place.

"We got her, Juvia" Gray breathed heavily. His back hurt from when Beverly kicked him into the wall and he was out of breath from all the running, but it was worth it.

Juvia turned back into her machine pistol form and then back into her human form. "Juvia is happy that we are successful."

Gray nodded his head, "Yea. Me too," Gray turned to the children, "You can all go now, you know that right?" he asked.

The oldest, a boy that looked eleven, stepped forward and said, "But what about mamma? I wanna see mamma again" he started crying. Then, all the children started crying. Juvia felt so bad for them, for them to die without being allowed to see their mother's again.

Finally, Juvia walked to the eldest and knelled in front of him, "Don't cry. Juvia doesn't like seeing children cry. Come here, all of you" she said, widening her arms in a hugging gesture, tears softly coming out of her eyes.

"Juvia..." Gray softly said. He wanted to say more, but decided to let his partner handle it. After all, he couldn't act like a mother.

"Come into Juvia's arms, children. Juvia will comfort you" she said. Suddenly, all the children were going to her. The eldest running and the youngest crawling fast. They turned their bodies hard, so when they reached Juvia, she could hug them. One-by-one, the children starting fading. The only kid left that looked only a few weeks old, was the last. Juvia realized the child couldn't crawl well and walked to him. When she reached him, she picked him up and held him close, the baby finally started fading.

When he finished fading, Juvia landed on the floor and started crying. Gray walked up to her, pulled her into his arms, and hugged her.

* * *

**CROATIA**

"I feel Vinko's soul near the east side of the building" Levy said. Gajeel nodded and started leading the way, Levy following close behind him. When they got close enough to where Levy said Vinko was, Levy told Gajeel to transform.

In seconds he turned into a pure iron double-edged battle ax. Levy easily picked said ax up, because to her, it weighed no less than a feather even though it was more than half her height, and weighed over 100 lb.

Levy walked down the only east wing the mental institution had and started walking towards the last room in the wing. If Levy didn't have her soul perception, she might have been in here longer than she would've liked, so she was grateful to have it. Levy finally made it to the last room in the east wing and walked inside. When she was fully in, she started looking around. He was nowhere to be seen, but Levy knew where he was.

"Gotcha" she whispered and jumped into the air and swung her ax. Vinko was right on the ceiling and Levy could see the shocked look his face when he barely dodged the ax's blade.

"What the fuck!? How did you know I was there?" Vinko demanded.

"I don't see the need to answer to the likes of you" Levy rudely responded and charged again. She used her right leg and used it to give her a boost so she could jump in the air and brought the ax down. Vinko side-stepped and the ax created a creator sized hole into the floor. Vinko brought his elbow up and brought down on her head.

"Kyaa!" Levy screamed.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted, worried for his meister. If Vinko hurt her badly, he would kill Vinko and not have any mercy...

"I-I'm fine Gajeel" Levy stuttered and slowly stood up. She was mad now. Not from getting hit, but from Vinko thinking she was weak enough to turn his back on her. _Well, I'll show him,_ Levy thought. She ran towards him and swung Gajeel to the side and landed a direct hit on his leg, for he jumped before she could get his side.

Vinko's entire right leg was completely gone, from the top of his upper thigh down.

"You bitch!" Vinko yelled and jumped into the air.

"Gajeel" Levy said.

"I already know" he responded.

"Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Levy could already feel it working. The iron in the ax was getting heavier, but not for her, and she could tell immediately that she could change the size of Gajeel's blade.

"Gajeel, grow!" Levy yelled and the ax part was getting 10x bigger than it originally was and also got longer. Levy jumped high into the air and swung. Effectively cutting Vinko in half. When Levy landed, Vinko's soul landed right in front of her.

Gajeel transformed back into his human form and went to Levy. "You sure your all right bookworm?" Gajeel asked, checking her head.

"Positive, Gajeel. Don't worry, I've survived worse, you know that!" Levy tried making Gajeel feel better and not worry about her. In all truth, it hurt like hell, but she hated making Gajeel worry about her.

Gajeel called her bullshit and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, leaving the asylum and heading to a bookstore.

* * *

**HUNGARY**

Romeo ran towards the girl hanging in the tree. When he got there- even though it was futile- he tried using the blade on his spear to cut the rope. When that didn't work, he cut the branch off. When he finally made the branch fall off, the girl landed on the grass and looked up at them.

"Thank you, though it is useless. _She _can make me suffer anywhere" the ghost said.

"I won't let that happen anymore. I'm going to end it for all of you that are trapped here. What's your name?" Romeo asked.

"My name is Katalin. And I thank you. I don't know where the others are, though. I was one of the first to die by her hand" Katalin said.

Romeo smiled sadly at Katalin. "Don't worry. Can you tell us where Elizabeth is?" he asked.

"Somewhere inside the castle I think" Katalin responded. Romeo nodded his thanks and ran back towards the front of the building. When he reached the heavy oak doors, he kicked them open and rushed inside.

"Elizabeth! Where are you!?" he shouted.

"R-Romeo! Don't just shout like that!" Wendy warned him.

He looked at her and muttered, "Sorry."

Out of the two of them, Wendy had to be the more gentle and was the smarter one. Romeo on the other hand...he acted more like Wendy's brother. Romeo started looking in all the rooms down stairs. When he got to the third room, he heard a woman's voice coming from above him.

"If you want to find me, I'll save you the trouble and tell you. I'm right above you" he heard Elizabeth say. Romeo ran out of the room, up the grand staircase, and into the room he thought was right above the room downstairs.

"Found you, you bitch!" Romeo shouted and Wendy sweat-dropped.

Romeo jumped into the air and brought the spear, point-side, down in a clean thrust. Elizabeth got hit on the left shoulder, but it was only just a graze. When Romeo landed, Elizabeth jumped into the ait and landed on his back, sending him through the floor and downstairs.

"Maybe you should think before you act little boy" she hissed and jumped down, trying to land on Romeo. Before she got the chance to, though, he rolled to the side and jumped up to his feet again.

He ran about three feet away from her and turned around, "Wendy."

"Right."

"Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Romeo held Wendy and started spinning her around in a circle, creating a mini tornado. You see, Wendy is an elemental weapon- which are extremely rare, so when soul resonating, she can manipulate the wind.

When Romeo made a decent sized tornado, he jumped to the second floor and watched as Elizabeth got sucked in and got spit out the top. When she came flying out, Romeo jumped into the air and stabbed her in the chest.

Romeo landed back on the ground and Wendy turned back into her human form, the tornado going with it, and Elizabeth's soul landing gently in front of them.

"I'm glad we saved all the souls here. These women have suffered enough, it's about time fro them to finally be set free" Wendy softly said. Romeo looked at her and smiled. They went to the yard and found Katalin. She was smiling at them and before she finally vanished, she mouthed the words-

"Thank you."

* * *

**AULSTRALIA **

Lisanna transformed into a pure white-gold katana. When she fully changed, Laxus caught her and swung at Eric, who dodged. _Dammit, he got a better start than us,_ Laxus thought as he dodged an attack from Eric.

Eric and Laxus landed a good five feet away from each other, the two were sizing the other up, trying to find weaknesses and strengths.

From what Laxus could tell, Eric was hunched over and seemed to be favoring his left leg more.

_And that's where I'll hit him, _Laxus thought. He flash-stepped to the right pf Eric, making him move and exposing his left side, after Eric moved, Laxus brought the blade down on his leg, cutting it off.

"Bastard!" Eric yelled.

"Laxus! Be careful ok? He looks mad" Lisanna said.

"I will, Lis, don't worry" Laxus promised. He walked backwards away from Eric, who was having a spaz-attack because he lost his left leg.

"Should we do soul resonance?" Lisanna asked.

"No need." Laxus answered. He dashed towards Eric and jabbed the katana's blade through where his heart should be, and he twisted it. Laxus yanked the blade out with blood landing on his clothes in the process.

Eric disintegrated, leaving a soul in his place. Lisanna then changed back into her human form. Laxus and Lisanna heard whispers behind them, and slowly turned around. Sure enough, Officer Rodney and two others were standing there, wide-eyed and mouths open.

"W-Wow. Lila...Raiden...what was that?" Rodney asked.

_Who?_ Lisanna thought, then remembered their aliases. She looked at Laxus, who could clearly see she wanted him to say something.

"What you saw was classified. We work for a secret organization that deals with phenomena like what you just witnessed. Can I trust you three to keep this to yourselves? 'Cause, if not, we're going to have a problem" Laxus said, with an evil glint in his eyes. Rodney and the other two officers nodded their heads out of fear and walked away, dust behind them.

"Wow. Good cover up" Lisanna said, amazed. Laxus shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the exit of the prison, Lisanna following close behind.

* * *

**ITALY**

"Scream Resonance!" Imitatia and Midnight yelled out. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, screams were heard throughout the whole building.

"Kyaa! My ears!" Lucy shouted out, her hands clutching her head.

"What the hell is this!?" Natsu asked, him doing the same thing Lucy was. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and the two teens uncovered their ears.

"Why the hell are you here!? We have no need for you. Get out and tell us where Leonarda is!" Lucy yelled. Imitatia shook her head.

"I already killed her. Your to late. Now I have to kill you" she said and then the screaming started up again.

"Gyaa! Lucy! Transform!" Natsu yelled. Luckily, she could read Natsu's lips. Lucy transformed and Natsu caught her. As soon as Lucy was in his hands, he swung her around and got into a defensive stance. The screaming stopped once again and Imitatia started freaking out.

"Why do you have to be my opponent!? I wanted Nee-san to be my opponent! I don't like men.. they're so scary.." she started crying and shaking.

"Nee-san?" Lucy asked. Lucy didn't even know her. So why was she calling her Nee-san? Natsu, of course, didn't notice and went on, asking questions.

"What do you mean 'kill us'? And what are you? I've never seen a weapon like yours."

"I am my own weapon. Did you know I have black blood? It can harden and take the form of Midnight, here. It's very helpful" Imitatia said.

"Is Imitatia your real name?" Lucy didn't know why she asked that. It feels as if she knows this person.

"No. But it's the name my adoptive mother gave me. My real name is Michelle. Please, Nee-san, call me by that name" she begged.

"Michelle..." Lucy muttered. How did she know her?

Natsu, who was still oblivious to the situation, charged at Michelle and grazed her shoulder, but no blood came out. Correction: blood came out, but it was black and it hardened, making it look like glass was coming out of the wound.

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered and stepped back.

"I told you, didn't I? My blood can harden" Michelle explained. She then used Midnight and counter-attacked. Natsu brought Lucy up and and deflected it, successfully making Michelle step back a few inches so that Natsu could regain his footing.

"Should we try Soul Resonance?" Natsu asked.

"We just became partners! We haven't even tried attempting it yet!" Lucy answered.

"I'll take that as a yes" Natsu said. Lucy sighed and went along with it.

"Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!" when they finished, Natsu examined the blade in his hands. It was slightly bigger and longer, but other than that it looked the same. Natsu brought the sword up above his head and brought it down. What he didn't expect, was, a sharp gust of air going towards Michelle, which she dodged.

"This thing can attack from farther away!?" Natsu shouted out, surprised.

"I am not a thing, you asshole!" Lucy yelled and Natsu looked at her sheepishly.

"Wow, Nee-san! You can do that!?" Michell exclaimed, surprised, "That's amazing! My Nee-san is amazing!" Michelle looked at Lucy in awe.

_Now, while she's distracted,_ Natsu thought and ran up to her. He jumped into the air and swung the blade down in several positions, gusts of wind coming from each one. Michelle managed to dodge all of them except for the last one, which cut her in the chest.

"That hurt" Michelle said and started the scream resonance with midnight again.

"Use me to block!" Lucy told him. Suddenly, an image from the first day they became partners popped into his mind. All the blood...

"I can't." Natsu said. He could see the tick marks coming from the sword.

"Dammit, Natsu, do it! I'm prepared to get hurt for you! It's a weapons position to protect their meister at all costs! I'll die for your sorry ass if I have to!" Lucy shouted. Even thought she says that, Natsu still can't do it.

Finally, screaming could be heard throughout the room. Natsu was distracted and Michelle jumped in the air, and prepared to strike. But Lucy changed back into her human form and acted as a shield.

When Michelle brought down the sword, it cut Lucy from her left shoulder blade to her right hip, reopening the first wound. Lucy's eyes widened and she fell, Natsu catching her. He couldn't believe it, she _actually _used herself as a shield. Natsu looked up and saw that Michelle had the same facial expression he had: wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

Midnight changed back from his sword form and started congratulating her, "Good job. Didn't know you had it in you, you snot-nosed brat."

Natsu couldn't speak. Was too shocked to. Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, he shouted,

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Hope Y'all liked this chapter! this is my longest one! nine pages of action-packed awesomness! at lease, that's how I feel... I hope you feel the same also.**

**I tried adding some character romances in this chapter. Like some faint Gruvia and GaLe. I hope I did a good job at it...**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and I would like to thank SnowDragonSlayerTasha for the idea on who the little demon should be.**

* * *

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

"Finally, we're back!" Lisanna said. Her and Laxus were walking up to the front of the school. When they got there, they saw the other teams arriving as well, minus Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia.

"No way. We got back at the same time? That's cool" Levy said.

"But what about the others? Where are they?" Romeo asked. After a while of waiting, the three teams decided to go inside. They were all walking to the Death Room when Wendy saw the familiar shade of pink that she was used to.

Wendy decided to walk away from the group and walk towards her brother. When she was walking, she realized which room she was walking _to_.

_The infirmary... what is Natsu-nii doing there!? _Wendy thought, worried. She then broke out into a run and burst into the infirmary.

"What's wrong? Natsu, what's wrong? Why are you in here your not hurt, are you?" Wendy asked, worried. Natsu turned around and she gasped. The look in Natsu's face was empty. Kind of like he saw someone he loved get murdered and he looked dead.

"Wendy... it's Lucy" he said.

_Flashback _

"_LUCY!" Natsu yelled out. _Why did she do that? Why? WHY? _Natsu thought frantically. Blood was pouring out of her wound and he couldn't do a god damn thing to help! When Natsu looked up at Michelle, he was shocked at the look on her face._

"_Nee-san..." she gasped, tears pouring out of her face. When Natsu saw that, he instantly fumed._

"_Why are _you _crying!? Your the reason she's like this!" he yelled at the shocked-stricken girl. Why did she jump in front of him? Why was Lucy stupid enough to risk her life for someone she barely even liked? He knew they had grown closer in the past few days but... for Lucy to sacrifice her life for him? He didn't understand it._

"_Stop your damn crying Imitatia! You did your job! You don't need to cry for doing your job" Midnight yelled at her._

"_You bitch" Natsu hissed at the crying girl. Natsu set Lucy gently on the ground and stood up. Weapon or no, he was going to kill Michelle. Before Natsu even go the chance to move, the door busted open._

"_Natsu! Grab Lucy and get away from here!" Natsu looked behind him and saw Gildarts Clive, an S-class meister and Mirajane Strauss, an S-class weapon._

"_What? No I have to aven-"_

"_Now, Natsu!" he yelled. Natsu had no other choice. He bent down and grabbed his partner, carrying her bridal style, and rushed out the doors of the asylum, forcing himself to not look back._

_The only thing that mattered was Lucy._

_Flashback End_

Just remembering it made Natsu's skin crawl. He hated leaving behind that Michelle bitch and leaving it to Gildarts and Mira.

"Natsu?" his sister asked. He looked at her and smiled a ghost smile.

"I'm fine, Wen. It's just Lucy that isn't. But she's stabilized now. It's all thanks to the nurse that she is." he said. And right on cue, the nurse made her appearance. She had snow-white long hair and indigo eyes.

"Nurse Angel, hi" Wendy said, bowing her head in respect. Angel looked at her and smiled in response.

"How is Lucy doing?" she asked.

"She's doing fine, thanks to you" Natsu responded.

"That's great. I'm going to give her more medicine to keep her health on the right track. I am very sorry, Natsu...Wendy... but I need you to exit the room. You need to see Lord Death Makarov" Angel said. Natsu looked at Lucy, reluctant to be leaving her side, and finally nodded. He stood up and exited the room with Wendy.

When the nurse was alone with her patient, doors closed and the kids far away, her smile turned into an evil grin that could rival the devil's.

She was so lucky! Not only did she have Imitatia, but now Lucy. With the wound that Imitatia caused, the black blood from Midnight was coursing through Lucy Heartfilia's bloodstream.

Angel was not only the Nurse of FTWMA, but she was one of the most deadly and sneakiest witches. She was a sneaky as a snake when it came to these idiots that she helped nurse back to health. In all honesty, Imitatia was getting boring. She was always so whiny and scared when it came to the tasks Angel had for her.

But now- now- she had a new test subject. One that was stronger, braver, and could do a whole lot more damage than the useless prodigy she had now. The medicine wasn't to help her. No, it was to speed up the Madness that would soon be taking over her mind.

It was laughable, really. Angel pulled her sleeve up to reveal a white snake tattoo.

"Go and spy on Makarov and those brats" she said and the snake animated and slithered off her arm. After the snake went off, Angel went to Lucy and started injecting the poisonous medication into her bloodstream. She smirked and chuckled.

_Soon._

* * *

When Natsu and Wendy entered the Death Room, they were instantly questioned by their friends.

"Where did you go Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"I went inside the infirmary. I saw Natsu there and I jumped to the wrong conclusion" she answered her meister.

"Why were you in there, Natsu?" Erza asked. Nastu was planning on lying but... he didn't really feel like getting sent next to Lucy. He missed her, but not enough to get sent in with her.

"It's Lucy" was all he said. It was also enough to get everyone's attention, even Lisanna's.

"What happened to her, Natsu? You never explained to me the exact reason" his sister asked. He looked at her, guilt plagued his expression. Finally, after many minutes of everyone looking at him- Erza and Levy glaring, he finally caved. He told them everything. From the exact moment they arrived at the Asylum, to the moment Gildarts and Mira came in.

When he was finished, he looked at his friends' faces. Levy and Wendy were in tears; Erza, Gray, and Romeo looked mad; Laxus and Lisanna looked like they didn't care. The only ones who looked depressed were Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu because, well he's her partner. Gajeel because the situation made Levy cry (And even though he won't admit it, Lucy is like an annoying little sister).

Natsu heard Lord Makarov clear his throat. When Natsu looked at him, he looked angry.

"Natsu. I am deeply sorry I sent you and Lucy to that place. I had no idea what would be waiting there" Makarov said.

Natsu shook his head. "You didn't know. Besides, it was weird. The girl, Imitatia... or Michelle kept on calling Lucy "Nee-san". But the look on Lucy's face said that she had no idea who Michelle was" Natsu said. **(A/N- Huh, so he **_**did**_** pay attention)**

Makarov's face scrunched up. "Huh, that is strange. When Lucy regains consciousness we will have to ask her about it. Until then, Natsu, I want you to go back to you and Lucy's apartment and relax. I will personally alert you if anything major pops up about Lucy's health" he told the troubled teen.

Natsu didn't like this idea one bit. He wanted to stay by Lucy's side until the minute she got better. But he had to listen to the headmaster.

"Alright" Natsu hesitantly agreed.

* * *

_Lucy woke up in a dark room, the only light dim and coming from the ceiling. She looked around, curious as to where she was. When she stood up, she realized she was in heels. Lucy looked down and realized she was in a completely different outfit. It was knee length and black. There was some black lace outlining it and black lace as the sleeves. Her shoes were simple, black open-toed four inch heels._

_After looking around the room, she learned there was a chair, a small coffee table with a lamp on it, and a sleek black grand piano. There was a red velvet curtain along the side of the room that the piano was. The rest had a red and black wallpaper design and a blood red floor._

"_Hello Lucy" she heard someone say behind her. Happy that someone else was here, she hurriedly turned around, discovering that it wasn't someone. But _something. _The creature was tiny and black, white horns protruding from the top of it's head, and had blood red eyes. It had a red suit on, as if there was a concert and he was attending._

"_What are you" Lucy demanded. She wasn't in the mood for playing 'Guess Who'. The creature widely smirked, sharp teeth being shown off_

"_The name's Zeref" he was dancing to non-existent music. _Is he dancing to swing?, _Lucy thought. It's what it looked like to her, at least._

"_Zeref..." she muttered, then said more confidently, "Zeref. Where am I?" she asked._

"_Your mind. Or, as I like to call it, The Black Room." Zeref answered._

"_I...I don't understand. Why am I here?" Lucy asked._

"_Your unconscious right now. And you are _here _because of the black blood. It is slowly taking over your mind and body, driving you to madness" Zeref said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy, however, was not grasping the situation. Suddenly, she fumed._

"_Listen here you little troll, I don't remember any Black Blood getting into my bloodstream." she hissed. Zeref stopped dancing and his expression showed he looked offended._

"_Troll? I expected ogre, but _troll_? I take that personally. And by the way, do you not recall getting slashed by Imitatia's sword, Midnight? If I remember correctly, he was made of black blood" Zeref scolded her._

"_You mean Michelle..." then past events came to her. It all came rushing into her head, giving her a headache. That's right, she was pierced by Midnight. So, wait... did that mean that black blood from him got into her system just from his blade cutting her? The idea itself seemed absurd! Midnight was just a sword... and a weird alien thingy but still!_

"_Hehe. Finally realized it, Lucy?" her name sounded like acid when he spoke it. He also seemed to forget the troll incident. Lucy sat down in the only chair the room seemed to have, Zeref jumping onto the coffee table, dancing again._

"_You know if your going to dance to swing then at least play some" Lucy growled. Zeref smiled, the same smile as earlier, though it never officially left his face._

"_Music, Shmusic. Who needs music to dance to, anyways?" he said. Both Lucy and Zeref stayed silent. Finally, after what felt like decades, Lucy decided to brack the silence that plagued the room._

"_So how do I get out of here anyways?" she wondered. Zeref shook his shoulders._

"_It's your mind. Figure it out" he said as he started fading. _Is he leaving!?_ Lucy thought._

"_You little troll!" she yelled as her vision started fading away._

* * *

Natsu couldn't take the waiting anymore. It was killing him, waiting for Lucy to heal while he sat in the La-z-boy at their apartment. He as been there for nearly two hours and already Erza has had to force him back into his home. After three tries, Natsu gave up.

Deciding he was too nerve-wracked, he paced the living room, waiting for Makarov to call him and tell him that Lucy was awake. Of course, he was being naïve. There was no way Lucy would be fine, she has been in there for almost six hours, and she lost a lot of blood, too.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Natsu ran to the door, forgetting to unlock it, and forced it open. Natsu realized too late that he forced the door off it's hinges.

"Whoops," Natsu said, looking at his visitor, "What's up, Lisanna?" he asked.

"How are you?" she asked, walking inside the room uninvited.

"Worried" he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you" she said. Silence followed, but not for long. Lisanna came here for one purpose only. She walked up to him, put her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. He stared at the girl that he's always wanted to be with. Always wanted to be partnered up with. He should be ecstatic that she kissed him but... for some reason he didn't want it.

"Lis, what the hell?" he wondered. Lisanna stepped forward, anger dancing her features.

"Why did you pull away, Natsu? Don't tell me, you developed _feelings_ for that slob Lucy? Is that why you pulled away?" she demanded.

"I don't know why I pulled away. And of course not! Why would I ever develop feelings for Lucy? I've only known her for a few days. And she's not a slob." he answered.

"Why are you defending her? You hate her, right? Why aren't you trying to ditch her? Is it because you think that Makarov's word was definite? no. people can choose another partner. Be mine, Natsu" Lisanna said.

"I don't hate her, Lis. Now that I know some things about her, we've cleared some things up. She's not that bad. And I actually like being partners with her. Besides, Lis, you have Laxus as your partner" Natsu said. He couldn't believe Lisanna was arguing with him about this.

Lisanna stepped back, tears outlining her eyes, "Is being her partner really better than being partners with me?" she asked in a whisper. Natsu had to set her straight. He just realized what Lisanna meant. She thought he was betraying their deal.

"Lisanna... I'm sorry. But Lucy's my partner now. But that doesn't mean that anything has to change between us" Nattsu said.

"I...I understand" she said and left the apartment. After she left, Natsu felt deflated. Not long after, the phone rang. Natsu walked to the kitchen counter and answered.

"Hello?"

"Natsu? It's nurse Angel. Lucy has regained some consciousness. Macarov would've told you himself but he was busy." and that was all Ntasu needed. He said his thanks and dropped the phone. He dashed out of his apartment and ran towards the academy.

When Natsu busted through the infirmary doors, Lucy was sitting up but she looked really out of it, as if she was still high on the drugs that Angel gave her. Lucy looked up and saw her partner.

"Natsu did you know trolls existed" Lucy giggled. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Angel, mentally asking her what the hell did she gave Lucy. Angel laughed.

"I just gave her some strong pain medication. She will probably be acting silly for the next hour or so" Angel explained. Natsu shook his head and started to walk to his partner again.

"He was short and black and had little horns on the top of his head. And get this... he was wearing a suit!" Lucy laughed. Natsu couldn't help but laugh with her. It was like she was drunk, and Natsu found it hilarious. If only he had his phone- he would be recording this.

"Troll? He sounds kinda like an ogre to me." Natsu said.

"That's what the troll said. But he was mean to me so I'm gunna be mean back." Lucy said, suddenly serious.

"What was the trolls name?" Natsu asked, still playing along.

"Zeref" she said and Natsu froze. _Zeref... no it couldn't be. Zeref is dead,_ Natsu thought. Lucy, noticing the change in her partner's attitude, decided to make him laugh again.

"The troll was dancing to non-existent music, like he was dancing to swing or somethin'. I thought he looked stupid... dancing with no swing on. Who does that?" Lucy argued. Natsu chuckled and Lucy felt accomplished. Her job was done.

"You acting like your drunk" Ntasu said, laughing afterwords. Lucy grinned and agreed.

"I am this way when I'm drunk. Howeeever this is looney medicince, not alcohol. So it doesn't count" Lucy said.

Natsu stayed by Lucy's side until the medication wore off and she started to be in pain again. When that happened, Angel had to dose her up again and Natsu, reluctantly, had to go home. When he arrived at his and Lucy's apartment, it was almost thirty minutes past midnight (12:30). Natsu walked inside and went straight to Lucy's room. He stood in the doorway for a while then walked to the clothes hamper on the floor and grabbed some of Lucy's clothes.

When Natsu got what he thought Lucy would need, he went to his room and stuffed her belongings in one of his gym bags. When he was done, he tossed the bag in the living room and he fell on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

When Natsu awoke the next morning, he woke up to Erza and Gray standing next to him and glaring.

"What did I do?" Natsu said, hoarse from waking up.

"You didn't tell us that Lucy woke up yesterday. That's what you did" Erza hissed, making poor Natsu try to mentally disappear.

"Umm... Lucy woke up yesterday?" Natsu tried.

"Nice try flame-brain" Gray said. Natsu growled and go up. He went to his dresser and got out some clean clothes.

"What do you think your doing?" Erza yelled at him.

Natsu took his hands away from his ears and answered, "Changing. You mind getting out?" See, normally Natsu would be shit-scared to talk like that to Erza the monster. But he was still waking up and therefore he wasn't thinking clearly.

"What" an evil aura submerged Erza and Natsu, Gray stepping outside the room to avoid getting beaten to death. When Erza walked back outside the room, Natsu was in the corner looking like he belonged in an asylum. Gray wondered what she did to his best rival, but didn't ask question, fearing that if he did, he would end up like Natsu. About five minutes later, Natsu was fully dressed and it was as if the incident had never occurred.

"Want some food?" Natsu asked the two of them as they were leaving the apartment. Erza and Gray shook their heads "no." on their way to the academy, Natsu stopped by his favorite restaurant, Fairy Tail- ironically named after the academy, and got himself some food.

"Hey Mira" Natsu, Gray, and Erza said as they walked up to the bar. Mirajane looked at them and smiled.

"Hello everyone and good morning. How's Lucy, Natsu? Last time I saw her she didn't look to good" Mira asked. "Not good" was an understatment. The last time she saw Natsu and Lucy, Lucy was nearly dieing and they were both covered in her blood.

Natsu smiled at the barmaid and answered, "She's doing better. She's all hyped up on medicine that makes her looney, though." Natsu answered and laughed to himelf. Mira smiled and went to the kitchen. When she came out, she had a to-go box filled to the brink of Natsu's favorite breakfast. A spicy chicken burrito.

"Thanks Mira. Just put it on the tab, 'kay? I'll pay you back later" Natsu said. Mira nodded her head and went back to work.

* * *

When Natsu, Erza, and Gray arrived at the infirmary, Lucy was awake and eating breakfast.

"Is that something that's not crappy school food?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu shook his head and gave her what he didn't eat. Mira must have known he was visiting Lucy because she gave him extra.

"I also brought you some clothes. You know, your pj's and some underwear." Natsu told her. Not seeming to mind that Natsu saw her underwear, Lucy shook her head as she ate the burritos. When she was done eating, she finally reacted.

"I'm not even gunna dignify the fact that you saw my underwear. I'm too drugged up to care. Erza, can you care for me?" she asked.

"Definately" was all she said. A few seconds later, Natsu was sprawled onto the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Thanks" Lucy said. Erza shook her head and was about to respond when the doors opened. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and a now conscious Natsu looked to see who it was.

"Hello my children. I am here to tell you four some good news" Makarov said. He waited a few second then continued, "I have decided to make you a team, plus Jellal and Juvia" he said.

"What do you mean, Master" Erza asked.

"The reason I had you, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Romeo, and Laxus go to different missions was to see who would arrive near the same time. Basically, what I'm saying is: I'm making whoever arrived back at the academy near the same time, teams. So that means that Levy, Romeo, Laxus, and their partners are also a team." he explained.

"I think I get it" Gray said. The four teens looked at each other, and smirked. They were just fine with this arrangement.

"Well. Instead of having to care care of one partner, I have to take care of four more? It's gunna be a pain-in-the-ass but I think I'll manage" Lucy said, looking at her new team.

Yep. She'll manage.

* * *

**Ta-Da! thus a new chapter is born! Mwahahahaha! I hipe ya'll liked it! And it might take me a little longer to update Minster High...I'm kinda going through a writer's block with that story. So please forgive me! In the meantime, check out my new story, No Ordinary Girls. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I didn't really get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter. I'm not complaining, just wondering if I did something wrong... if I did, please tell me. I really wanna thank those of you who have stuck by me since the beginning of this story (and other stories, if I may add). Also... I am so sorry for not updating lately! school started two months ago and already I have a crap load of projects... so to make up for it, i'm going to try to make this one longer! **

**BTW...**_ italics _**mean thoughts and when the troll talks.**

**DISCLAIMER- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I, unfortunately, do not own anything about it. If I did, oh the romance in that series would be going on by now.**

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

She couldn't handle it. Not at all. Lucy has been an official group with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal for two weeks now. They were driving her fucking INSANE.

Ever since Lucy got released from the infirmary a few days after they were told about the group, they have been working on a Resonance Link. Basically, it was when Natsu, Erza, and Gray had to work together, along with their weapons, and create a link that makes their bond and strength stronger or something like that.

Lucy couldn't give a damn about it, though. But she had to because Natsu, idiot that he is, gave her the puppy face and, idiot that she is, fell for that damn puppy face.

Never again, she promised herself.

They have been working on the link for about three hours now, and they still couldn't get their souls to synchronize.

"This is taking fucking forever!" Lucy's echoic voice was heard. Natsu looked at the swords blade and found anger, annoyance, and hunger written on her features. He sighed.

"Lucy calm down-"

"Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down, Natsu Dragneel. Why can't we take a damn break" Lucy demanded. Natsu was about to answer, but Erza beat him to it.

"First off, Lucy don't yell and don't say so much curse words. We get that your frustrated, we all are. And second, Lord Death Makarov told us to get the Resonance Link perfected by this weekend. So we can't just take breaks."

"Erza, surely we can eat something, right?" Jellal asked his meister.

"Yea! Yea! I even brought some food with me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That sounds fair, right Erza?" Gray asked. Erza sighed, clearly outnumbered. She shook her head yes and Lucy, Jellal, and Juvia changed from their weapon forms, and Lucy went to get her food.

Lucy ran as fast as she could humanly go. When she made it to the tree that she hid the food in, she took her time going back. _It's been two weeks since I had that dream, _Lucy thought. Ever since that day, she hasn't seen or heard from the little troll.

And lately it seems as if her emotions have been slowly deteriorating. Like she's become a doll, almost. Could this be the madness that Zeref was talking about? Lately, it's gotten so bad that she's had to keep her emotions in check, though it's been hard too at the practices.

What if she ends up like Michelle? Or worse yet, like Midnight? He was psychotic! Michelle was no better and she had a shit-load of black blood coursing through her veins. Lucy doesn't want to end up like them...

"Lucy"

Lucy jumped and looked in front of her only to see Natsu. Did he follow her? Did he see the stressed expression on her face? Will he question her about it?

"Natsu. Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You've been gone for a long time and we were starting to worry so I came to check on you" he replied. Lucy smiled slightly and walked past him.

"Thanks for worrying about me, your such a gentleman" Lucy sarcastically said. Natsu glared at her and she couldn't help but laugh. Silence enveloped the two but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Finally they reached the small, poorly made training ground and Lucy prepared the snacks.

"Hope everyone likes cucumber" Lucy said. Natsu looked down and realization hit him.

"These are what you made when we first became partners" Natsu spoke out.

"And?" Lucy said, looking at Natsu with an annoyed look. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He shut his mouth and the group started eating.

It was hours after the group had finished eating and Lucy Heartfilia was still aggravated at the useless group she learned to call...friends. Given, they have made process in their resonance link, but it still wasn't perfected to perfection. Actually, Lucy decided, it was like a medium-rare steak. It wasn't done all the way but it was getting there.

_Yummy... steak, _Lucy thought as they tried another time for the resonance link. Lucy looked over at Erza and Gray ( she couldn't see Natsu, he was holding her...remember) and their weapons. They looked so concentrated and here she was looking so... bored and thinking about food.

_That's it...I have to try harder. Their making me look like a friggin slacker. Maybe if I try, we can get it over with and leave, _Lucy thought and closed her eyes. Seconds passed and she started feeling a strange pull. It was like her body was out of itself and she was floating. She noticed her friends, also in a ghostly form and went towards them. When she entered the circle, a strong force blew them back a few inches.

The rest of the group opened their eyes and looked around. They seemed to not notice that Lucy hasn't been here as long as they have yet.

"Looks like everybody's here" Erza said, looking at each of her comrades, her gaze lingering on Lucy a bit longer. Erza noticed the blond's absence the whole time, but she's pretty confident that no one else did.

"Looks like we completed the resonance link" Natsu stated, a hint of pride in his tone. Everyone smirked a bit at that comment, knowing it was true.

"We have to concentrate again to go back to reality, the link is creating a barrier so we cannot be harmed and the enemy won't be able to hear what battle plans we discus. When we practice more, we'll be able to do it right there and not in this cordial form" Erza explained.

"That would be convenient. I hate being vulnerable in any way" Lucy said. And she meant it, too. Their subconsciousness' are in one world and in the other, their body's are exposed.

"How do we get back?" Gray asked.

"We concentrate" Erza replied.

Four days have passed since they first got the resonance link down. In those four days, they have practiced it to utter perfection. Now, the day her team and Levy's team has been dreading has finally arrived.

Mission time. The groups would be going to the same location, but what made it tricky was whichever group diminished the kishin egg, would get a special reward. Iran, Makarov decided, was where the group was going to go.

"You all will be going after Mohammed Bijeh. He confessed to the raping and killing of sixteen young boys plus two adults. He trapped their souls and it's your jobs to free them" was all the master had said. After the briefing, he shipped them all off to their destination and they were on their own until the job was completed.

Makarov also decided who the team leaders for each group were in the debriefing. For Natsu, Erza, and Gray's team, Natsu was appointed leader, mainly because of his soul perception. In Levy, Laxus, and Romeo's team, Levy was appointed leader. Again, because of the soul perception. As the leader's of their respective groups, Natsu and Levy decided to split up and search for clues then meet back up at the town square.

It wasn't that hard for Natsu's group to find information, honestly. Between Lucy and Erza scaring people half to death into telling them, they got all they needed within ten minutes.

"Okay, so Moham has been seen around the graveyard very original, if I may add, and that is where we will most likely find him" Lucy concluded in the whole ten minutes of endless babbering.

"I see you found the same information, Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned around and saw Levy and her group of circus entertainers, not that her group was any better. Lucy decided it was all about the hair colors. Pink, blue, red, black. Silver, and blond... anywhoo! Lucy quirked her eyebrow when she saw Laxus and Gajeel with mean expressions. They must have done the same thing that Erza and herself did.

Gajeel must have noticed the eyebrow quirk, "Gee-hee. You thought right, bunny girl."

_Bunny girl? _Lucy thought but quickly discarded the nickname. Besides.. she could say worse things right now.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go, then and kick some ass!" Natsu excitedly shouted. Natsu received a lot of supportive agreements but none were coming from Levy's team.

"We are supposed to be competing, remember?" Lisanna "kindly" reminded them. Lucy swore the look on her face is what makes so undeniably...horrid.

"At least she doesn't have it all the time"

"What was that Lucy?" Erza asked.

_Shit! Did I really just say that out loud? _

"Oh nothing of importance. Just talking to myself" Lucy replied. Erza didn't seem to notice the secrecy in her voice. If she did, she didn't show it.

After much discussion about what the two groups should do, they decided to split up and go with the original plan.

Compete

But, Lucy decided, it was fun- the challenge. Friendly-ish rivalry was healthy. When Natsu and Co. arrived at the graveyard, Natsu's soul perception immediately picked up on Mohammed.

"He's over near the west side of the graveyard" Natsu said. Lucy looked over and shivered. It was the darkest part of the cemetary. It brought back memories that she wanted to forget.

"Let's hurry before Levy's team catches up" Jellel said. Everyone nodded their heads and ran in the direction Natsu was running.

Two minutes later, the group was where Mohammed was supposed to be. Except... none of them could _find_ him.

"Where is he?" Juvia asked.

"No idea" Gray responded. He looked at every corner, but still, he couldn't find Mohammed.

"Well he's here. I can feel him" Natsu sharply said.

"I didn't say he wasn't here, ya moron" Gray retorted.

"What'd you call me, ya bastard?"

"Stop it!" Erza yelled, saving Lucy the trouble, "We won't get anywhere if you two keep fighting."

Natsu and Gray seemed to deflate after Erza's speech. They knew she was right, but they couldn't help it if the other was annoying.

"Hey, guy's, I hear something... or someone" Lucy said. Not strangely, it was the weapons who paid more attention.

"Us too" Jellal spoke for himself and Juvia. Their meisters stopped talking and startled to listen, finally, Erza heard a rustle in the branches to their left.

"Guy's. Don't act too soon, but their is movement on our left in the bushes" Erza muttered.

Lucy, Jellal, and Juvia nodded their heads and turned a small part of them into their weapon. Juvia turned her index finger into the barrel and her thumb acted as the trigger. Lucy and Jellal turned their arm from the elbow down into their sword forms.

Luckily, the cause of the rustling didn't notice.

"On my count, Juvia shoots at the bush. Then, when it shows itself, Lucy and Jellal act. After you distract it, we will charge in and you will fully transform. Are we all agreed?" Erza asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"One...two...three...GO!"

Juvia did exactly as told. She made a sharp turn to teh left and shot her bullet. After it, Mohammed jumped out of the branches. Lucy and Jellal jumped into action and slashed at it, temporarily distracting it. Then, Natsu, Gray, and Erza yelled out, "TRANSFORM" and it was their stage now. The meisters caught their respective weapons and acted.

Natsu landed on the ground and jumped back up again. When he was close enough, he slashed at Mohammed and barely grazed his chest. Erza came right after Natsu and aimed for the creature's right arm, Erza came in too fast and caught Mohammed off guard and in one, swift motion, cut off his arm. After Erza moved out of the way, Gray pulled up his gun and aimed for his chest. Gray fired but Mohammed dodged out of the way just in time and instead of a gaping hole in his chest, got a good chunk out of his right side.

The creature howled in anger, with a new determination to get rid of them. Mohammed jumped up and with the flick of a wrist, batted Natsu and Erza to the ground on top of Gray.

"Bastard's strong, Natsu. Be careful" Natsu looked at Lucy's reflection in the sword and nodded, a newfound urge to get the job done a fast as possible. Natsu got up, Lucy in hand, and charged at the creature. He jumped into the air and, as if Lucy knew what he was thinking, both yelled,

"SOUL RESONANCE."

When the resonance between the two was complete, Natsu jabbed the blade down, and extended it, except...

someone else deflected it.

When Nastsu landed on the ground, he looked over and saw Gajeel with his arm in his axe form, retracting the blade.

"You prick. I had him" Natsu spat, anger and annoyance on his features.

Gajeel grinned evilly, "Gee-hee. This is a competition fire-for-brains."

Natsu growled. He picked Lucy up and extended her blade, then swung at Gajeel, slicing Mohammed's right arm off in the process. Before Natsu could get anywhere close to Gajeel, however, Erza was in front of Natsu. She lifted her foot, them slammed it into Natsu's gut.

"Rival or not, Natsu. Don't hurt Nakama" she firmly said.

_What was up with Natsu's behavior? He needs to cool his jets_, Lucy thought.

_He does? I think he needs to act more wilder_

Lucy widened her eyes. That was the troll's voice...

_I see you remember me, Lucy. Good. I was worried you forgot all about me_

Lucy was panicking. She could feel madness overtaking her whenever he was around.

_But that's the fun of it, Lucy. Succumb to the madness. And bring your friends with you. The more the merrier._

NO!, Lucy thought. "Natsu" she said. Natsu looked down.

"Not now, Luce" was all he said. Lucy started freaking out. The only thing she could think of doing was changing back.

Lucy transformed back into her human form, but it was ten times worse. Her knees buckled and she landed onto the ground. _Calm down, just calm down_, Lucy thought.

"Lucy, whats's wrong?" Natsu asked, worriedly. She looked up and widened her eyes.

"Natsu!" she screeched. She pushed him out of the way and turned her arm into her sword form. Mohammed was charging at them, hand straight up as if he was planning on driving it into Natsu's stomach. Lucy brought her blade up and Mohammed didn't have any time to dodge. He landed on her blade, the tip coming out of the other side of his chest. But Lucy wasn't the only one who reacted the wat she did. Lucy looked over to her left.

Lisanna was there, her own katana out and embedded in Mohammed's throat. His body evaporated and in it's place, was Mohammed's soul. What Lucy didn't expect, was the soul shifted its way towards Lisanna.

_She must've pierced him right before me_, Lucy thought.

"Damn it, Lisanna. Why'd you do that? We had him first, you can't just butt in" Natsu said. Lisanna looked heartbroken after he said that. Suddenly, Lucy felt a need to _defend _her.

"She was doing the same thing as me. She was protecting you" Lucy said as she gpt up. The madness stopped spreading temporarily. Lucy went to walk by herself. But Erza, she noticed, was following her.

"What's up Erza?" Lucy turned around. Erza was the only one there. _She must have left Jellal with the others_, Lucy thought.

"Whats wrong Lucy? And don't lie to me. I know a lier when i see one. Does it have something to do with the cut you got from Michelle and Midnight?"

Damn she's quick to catch on, Lucy realized then sighed. It as no fun bearing this all be herself anyways.

"Yes. Midnight... he's made from Michelle's blood, kinda. She has black blood. And when she cut me, her black blood was inserted into my bloodstream. She's mad, Erza. And not the Madness is taking over me."

Erza was shocked. A normal person would be freaking out over something like this. But Lucy... she was calm and going through this alone?

"Is there some way to fix it?" she asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No. Please Erza. Don't say anything to the other's. I don't want them worrying about me" Lucy pleaded.

Erza wanted to say no. She wanted so badly to say it. But she knew it was fruitless. Instead, she shook her head.

"Alright. But now you have someone to talk to about it. So don't be scared to talk to me, ok?" Erza asked.

"Fine."

**I am so sorry, again for the late update. I am thinking of rewriting Monster High. Comments about this? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
